To Tame a Hellbeast
by RebornKitten
Summary: Who said being a cop was without sacrifice? Warnings: Gore and smut


**This is a Cop!AU. I suppose you can call this an origin story. I got some inspiration from a yugioh fanfic to flesh out this au since the whole 'hellhound' thing was still fresh in my mind (about a month ago but still)**

 **Anyways, have fun watching Shadow 'suffer'**

They say everything happens for a reason.

That 'Fate' has a hand in everything that goes on in ones life, whether you believe that or not.

One has to wonder if there is some truth to that saying or if it's only something to help mobians sleep at night.

A lone figure sat at a hardwood desk cluttered with reports both open and closed as he stared blankly at the computer screen in front of him. He tapped his small claws against the table top rhythmically as he stared at the blank report.

This was honestly the worst and most boring part of being a police officer. Writing the reports.

A gruff sigh escaped the figure before he glanced outside his window. The moonlight was the only thing illuminating his office with its soft silver glow… Well besides the light from the computer screen of course. He turned his attention back to the screen and frowned. The blank sheet felt like it was actively taunting him and his inability to come with a good way to word the current case…

Don't get him wrong, he enjoyed being a police officer especially in such a crime ridden city like Westopolis. From simple petty theft to the rapists and murderers it was always satisfying to chase them down and toss their asses in jail. And even _more_ satisfying when he gets to completely off them.

All they had to do was give him the initiative…

His lips twitched into a small smile before he shook his head slightly to stop his mind from wandering so he could get back on track. The sooner he finished the sooner he could head back home.

He cracked his knuckles before taking a sip of his coffee, black with no cream or sugar, the way he always took it (unless he was feeling a little different that day), then got to work typing. He could probably check it over in the morning before sending it in to the chief… But he still wanted it to look and sound as professional as possible so he wouldn't have too _much_ editing to do.

His ruby red eyes narrowed slightly in concentration and his black triangular ears twitched at the sounds of his fingers on the keyboard keys. A snort escaped him as he went over the latest mission in his head, picking out the more important details to put in his report.

He paused and went back to tapping a claw on the table. He closed his eyes and sighed through his nose. Considering the aspects of this one, he could leave it at that for now he suppose...

He saved it to his flash drive and decided to work more on it in the morning if more information didn't pop up that is.

Once the flash drive was safely in his pants pocket, he shut down the computer and stood from his desk. He stretched and yawned widely, showing teeth before grabbing his tumbler and heading out of his office.

Now normally he had no problems with how dark and quiet it would get after hours. Even with a few stragglers here and there still working on reports or whatever, it was never the same as during the day when it's bustling and with all the recent deaths, things have been… tense to say the least. The atmosphere has just been so _different_ it felt as if the building was an entirely different place altogether.

He shook off the nerves as he headed for the door when a voice stopped him.

"Hey Shadow, ya headed home?"

Shadow turned and nodded to his co-worker. "Good evening Bunnie. Yes, Its been a long night and i should be getting back. Rouge'll be worried about me…" he scratched at his own cheek, embarrassed. "She always gets nervous and with the recent happenings it's putting her into a bit of a frenzy" he shrugged.

Bunnie giggled as the expression on his face. "She has every right to be worried bout ya Shadow." she waggled a metallic finger then jabbed him with it playfully.

Shadow huffed and rubbed at his arm when she jabbed him. Bunnie held a special place in his heart as his 'little sister'. He basically taught her everything she knew about working in the industry. Things weren't always as black and white as the police academy tries to tell you and Shadow enjoyed letting people know that.

Everytime he was in her presence he couldn't help glance at the metal prosthetics. A terrible accident that cost her an arm and both legs… He tend to blame himself and Bunnie always whacked him for it. It wasn't his fault but he still felt guilt he wasn't there to help her when she needed him.

"Caught starin'!" she called out before punching his arm with her organic hand.

Shadow pouted. "Stop jabbing me you little shit" he grumbled then flicked her forehead making her whine.

"Then quit beatin' yerself up! It been years dude relax…"

Shadow huffed and looked towards the door. "Yeah yeah…" he frowned in thought before he nearly jumped feeling Bunnie hug him suddenly.

"Seriously bro quit it. Things happen for a reason. Ya just gotta accept it and move on"

Shadows frown deepened as she said that. "I guess…" he grumbled and tapped on her head.

Bunnie pulled away then gazed at him before twitching her nose. "So, hey, before you head out, mind tellin' me hows that report comin'? Ant's been super anxious with everythin' happenin' and some good news might do him good"

Shadow shook his head, allowing the change in subject with gratitude. "Well i don't really have good news to give… Seeing how we have no leads on who or what is killing all these people seeing how it _looks_ to be a rabid animal attack but that could also just be a cover…" Shadow rubbed his temples. "There's been too many found dead which warrants a report but with such little evidence i can't really say much other then 'it looks like a UD bear or wolf got hungry and the poor mobian just happened to be in its line of vision' This is just a mess." Shadow sighed in aggravation.

Bunnie frowned. "Theres gotta be somethin', anythin' about these people dyin' that give off a clue…? You taught me that serial killers tend to go by a particular pattern. Just gotta figure out what that pattern is."

Shadow rubbed his own forehead. "... I'll work on it" he chugged some more coffee and sighed. "I need some rest though. I'm basically running on caffeine and fumes right now."

Bunnie got behind him and shooed him out. "Then get goin'! And get plenty of sleep!"

Shadow chuckled. "Ok ok, no need to shove. Make sure you get home safe Bunnie"

Bunnie pushed him out the door then stuck her tongue out. "Same t' you bro. Lest Rouge has a heart attack" she grinned playfully then went back into the building.

Shadow rolled his eyes before making his way down the streets. Walking around at this time of night… It had to be at least midnight by now…

Shadow checked his watch. 2:45 am. Welp.

Shadow sweatdropped. Well that wasn't the latest he's even gotten home so maybe she'll just be asleep…

He walked his way back home, in no real rush. It was a nice cool night and he honestly wouldn't have minded being out longer if not for his tired body and probably panicked roommate. He looked up at the cloudless sky as he walked, enjoying the sight of the moon. Being so deep in a city, of course he wouldn't see any stars but it was alright. He knew what they looked like.

As he headed around the corner, a sudden chill shot down his spine make him freeze in place and go ridged. He flicked his ears around for sounds first before looking around.

It was suddenly _too_ quiet…

And then he looked ahead and saw it. A dog. Though the breed was a little hard to tell but it was definitely a canine of some kind. It had black fur that seemed too dark considering the light coming from the moon and the lamp posts littered around, its ears were perked and at attention, its tail twitching from side to side, not exactly wagging. More like a nervous or anxious tick… But its eyes… they were some kind of mixture of green and orange, staring with an unreadable emotion.

The dog sat a few feet ahead and just…. _stared_. Shadow found himself staring right back, unblinking, almost as if in some kind of trance. Then the dog blinked and raised itself to its feet. Shadow blinked as well and furrowed his eyebrows.

Was the dog _smirking_?

Shadow groaned and closed his eyes as he rubbed at his temples and when he opened them again, the dog was gone. Odd how he didn't hear it run off….

Shadow looked around then raised an eyebrow before continuing back home. But he just couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible just happened….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The moment he entered the apartment, he found Rouge asleep on the couch with a half eaten bowl of fruit and smiled.

Well at least she didn't force herself to stay awake.

He walked over and place his tumbler on the coffee table before poking at Rouge. "Hey, Rouge… wake up so you can get to bed"

Rouge mumbled in her sleep, ears twitching before her eyes fluttered open slowly. She yawned and looked up at Shadow with a daze.

"Shadow…?"

"Mhm, im home," Shadow mumbled and let her wrap her arms around his neck. He picked her up and carried her off to her bedroom.

"Nn… you could've just carried me to bed…"

"I rather not get kicked in the face again" Shadow said amused as he laid her down.

Rouge pouted. "I said i was sorry… It just so happened i was having a bad dream at that moment…" she rubbed her eye sleepily and curled up as Shadow covered her.

"I know." Rouge was Shadows best friend. To know that she has suffered the way she had…

He shook his head to get rid of the angering thoughts then nuzzled against her with a soft purr to lull her back to sleep. Once she was in peaceful slumber, he made his way to his own room to strip and get a quick shower.

The hot water felt great on him. These murders that happened over the past few days were stressing him out. Something similar between all the victims….

Shadow frowned in thought. Well most of them were male… All of them were found horribly mangled… All were found in public spots but none of the spot really showed much of a pattern… They all had certain organs missing which gave water to the UD animal attacks… but it could also be a calling card of the murderer...

Uggghhh…

Shadow growled then opened his eyes and glared at the water running down the drain. Maybe he'd be able to find something about these people in the database…

Shadow washed off the previous days filth then turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around himself then padded his way back to his room.

Once he was somewhat dry (having thick fur was sometimes such a bitch), he sat at his mini desk, picked up his communicator and started dialing. They may be asleep and hate him for this but…~

"Oh my gods Shadow, do you know what time it is?!..."

Shadow fought the snicker at the groggy, pissed off tone of the lynx then cleared his throat. "I'm aware Nicole but i need you to check something for me… when you get the chance"

A loud, exaggerated sigh of frustration then a pause. "Well i'm awake now so i might as well… What do you want?"

"I'm sure you've heard of the recent murders these past couple days"

"Still no culprit yet?..."

"Im at a loss here… so i was hoping-"

"Who the _fuck_ calls at _3 in the morning_?"

Shadow sighed through his nose.

"Hush Shard. It's Shadow and he just wants me to check something for him. Go back to bed."

Shadow could hear the grumbling still…

"Ignore him. What were you saying?"

Shadow rolled his eyes. I just need you to check these names in the database and tell me if they have anything in common. And i do mean _anything_ right down to if they all went to similar schools"

"Hoo boy…. How many names we talkin' here cause depending on that, this could take a while."

"Only 8… so far anyways…."

" _Only_ 8"

"It could be far worse really… but 8 kills in less than a week with the only evidence being a rabid animal is on the loose is making everyone here paranoid. As i'm sure you can guess, people want answers which we don't really have. So… if you don't mind…"

"Yeah yeah already on it… Tell me those names and let's see if anything comes up"

Shadow listed off the 8 casualties to Nicole then went through some files as he waited.

"Oh well this interesting…"

"You found something?" Shadows ear perked.

"Yeah, was actually easier than i thought it would be… But anyways, all your victims have a criminal record. And not just the petty stuff, i mean things like 1st degree murder and rape. Actually 6 of them were rapists that apparently got released"

Shadows finger twitched. The justice system was such a bitch at times…

"The other 2 should have been on prison island for life so you got me with how they ended up in your city. Maybe they escaped?"

"And they just _choose_ not to let any of the stations know?"

"You know how GUN and the government can be at times. Can't let people know they aren't perfect. It's possible they were looking for them under wraps. But no need to do that anymore eh?"

Shadow cupped his own chin and furrowed his eyebrows. So they were all past prisoners…

"The bodies were that bad that you couldnt recognize them?"

"Well yes but some of these names are not from Westopolis anyways…"

"So they are being led there and then torn apart? Or killed and then the killer drops the body to be found?"

"No i think it's the former. The bodies never show signs of movement… Which means they do get torn into at the spot they are found."

"Anything weird about where the bodies are found?"

"Not really. 4 in random alleyways, 2 in the Central park and the other 2 were near the city borders… but that doesnt really say much."

Nicole hummed. "Well this sounds like quite the juicy case you got. But right now it mostly looks like someone doing their own brand of justice huh?"

Shadow ignored that and closed his eyes with a quiet sigh.

"Anyways im going back to bed ok? Good night" Nicole hung up before Shadow could respond but it was ok.

Shadow put his communicator away then took a deep breath. That feeling he got when Nicole told him they were all convicts of the worst kind was… startling.

The wave of satisfaction and pleasure from knowing they met their demise almost made him break out into laughter... But this wasn't right. Even if he would like nothing more then to see everyone whos ever done him and his close friends wrong, just murdering them like that was still a crime.

And he was gonna find out who it is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shadow was startled awake by his communicator going off. Oy, so thats how Nicole felt…

He reached for it and answered the call. "What…?"

"Shadow there's been another murder!" Bunnies voice rang out, "But this time there's a witness!"

"What?! I'm on my way!"

That got him awake and up off the bed almost immediately. He just quickly splashed some water on his face and got dressed before heading for the door. He did make sure to peek on his sleeping roomy real quick too to make sure he didn't disturb her.

He decided he'd buy something to eat while he was out and headed out into the chilly morning air.

"Bunnie," he called her back via communicator, "where was this body found?"

"A little away from Club Rouge…."

Shadow was suddenly very happy she left her club to her co-manager from time to time.

"I'll be there in 5 minutes"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He suppose he shouldn't have been surprised at the crowd but he was if only because it was around 6am. Don't these people have jobs….

Shadow rolled his eyes then shooed some people out of his way to get to the crime scene. Just as graphic if not more so… the body was a complete mangled mess. Ripped open wide for the world to see, the face was clawed off and some bones were broken or missing entirely. Shadow narrowed his eyes then approached the coroner, his own older brother Bio.

"The same missing organs?"

"Mhm," Bio grunted then glanced at him with a bored expression. "I feel like the culprit had a bit of fun with this one however."

"Explain" Shadow raised an eyebrow.

Bio sighed and motioned towards the alleyway with his head. "Blood splatters and missing teeth indicates that _who,_ " Bio couldn't have stressed that word enough. This was too coordinated to be an UD, "ever did this slammed his face into the walls repeatedly. Broken legs means he most likely tried to escape but wasn't fast enough. Windpipe was crushed to prevent screaming and while that alone would've killed him eventually, this person took it upon himself to literally paint the walls red with his blood. His blood pressure was most likely through the roof before he actually died hence why there's so much blood everywhere"

Shadow suppressed a groan. How Bio was able to look so bored and casual while talking about someone's brutal death like this he will never know… He swallowed the bile that started to rise then gave his brother an impassive look.

"Right well… Bunnie said there was a witness?"

"Ah yes she was taken to the station. She was badly shaken though i'm not sure if it was because she saw the whole thing or something else…."

Shadow looked at him puzzled.

"She had quite a few bruises on her person. It would probably be best to question her yourself" Bio blinked slowly.

"Mm…" Shadow glanced at the scene then nodded. "Right. Thanks."

Shadow turned and walked through the nosy crowd of mobians when he suddenly felt that jolt go down his spine again. That same feeling of foreboding the night before... His ears perked and he looked around slowly. Nothing really different so far…. People freaking out (why are they just hanging around then?), parents covering their curious children's eyes as they walk by….

Shadow frowned then took a deep breath and forced himself to relax when a sudden chuckle made him tense up all over again.

"Oh my…. What a terrible mess…"

Shadows head snapped towards the voice. A few feet away was a blue hedgehog… just looking on with interest… Was he there the whole time? He didn't see him before….

The hedgehog had a small smile on his lips before he glanced over at Shadow from the corner of his eyes. He turned towards him fully and the smile became a smirk.

Those _eyes_.

"Well hello there _officer~_ " the way he purred the last word, filled with such lust and desire it made Shadows fur stand on end.

"Who…"

The hedgehog licked his own lips and as soon as Shadow blinked, he was gone and so was the cold feeling and dread.

"..." Shadow shook his head quickly before making his way to the police building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shadow knew who it was he was looking for as soon as he entered. A woman feline sat at Bunnies desk where said police officer gently soothed her. She had bandages on her face and around her wrists and forearms. She looked fidgety and nervous even from a distance.

When Bunnie noticed him, she waved for him to come over and placed a gentle hand on the lady's shoulder.

"Hey Shadow. This here is the witness. She really shaken up, be gentle with her"

Shadow looked at the lady then nodded and held his hand out for her. She hesitated but took his hand and let him lead her to his office.

"It'll be more private in here ok?... You don't have to worry about anything happening to you"

She let out a sigh before nodding slightly and taking a seat in front of his desk. Shadow made sure to securely close his door before giving her his full attention. Now let's see if the pattern Nicole found is an ongoing one….

"Miss may i ask you a few questions before you give me your story?" he asked gently, pulling up a spare chair to sit in front of her.

"...No i don't mind…"

"Alright let's start with your name."

"Liza…"

"Ok now did you know the victim?"

"He was… my boyfriend…" she looked away, pain and anger flashing on her face before it became sadness.

"I'm sorry for your loss…"

"Don't be. It's fine really"

Shadow raised an eyebrow. Alright, he could see where this going…

"One more question. Did he have a criminal background?"

"No i don't think so… then again maybe he did considering last night…" Liza looked up at the ceiling giving Shadow the opportunity to see the bruises on her neck.

"...can you recall what happened?..."

Liza took a deep breath then looked at Shadow with lowered ears. "He was my boyfriend, Manny. He was super sweet and kind to me and we did everything together. Well except… more intimate stuff… i didn't feel ready yet. I _thought_ he understood that… but.." Liza sniffled then took a shuddery breath. "He took me to Club Rouge last night. Tried to get me to drink but i'm not one for alcohol especially out on the streets no matter who im with. The club was giving me a headache so i asked to take me home." she started shaking a little.

"...Do you want to stop?..."

"N-no i can… I can tell you…" she took a few calming breaths to stop the shudders but her tail still continued to twitch anxiously. "He said he knew a shortcut and the next thing i knew he was slamming me into a wall… said i owe him for being so nice to me…" tears flowed freely at this point. "He punched me when i tried to fight back and choked me when i tried to yell. He was really gonna…" a choked sob.

Shadow placed a hand on her shoulder. "..."

Liza wiped the tears away. "But then something happened…. I don't know if you'd believe me but…."

Shadow blinked. "One way to find out…."

She sighed. "A dog appeared out of nowhere… and just kinda stared at us. Manny seemed to have recognized it though. He made some comment about how the dog was following him?... i fainted from lack of air but the last thing i remember was a very loud almost unnatural howl… Odd how no one else heard it… but when i woke i was outside the alley and well… You saw the body right…" he played with the tip of her tail.

Shadow took in all this information and processed it in his brain. Dog…

"What… did this dog look like…."

Shadow could already feel the dread clawing up his back.

"I couldn't tell the breed but it was a big black dog with some… weird colored eyes."

"Green with some orange mixed in?..."

"Y-yeah how did you…?"

Shadow pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. "Thank you Liza. And i'm sorry to have you recall those memories. And.. You know"

Liza shook her head. "No it's fine. I guess it just wasn't meant to be… everything happens for a reason right?" she gave a smile though everything about her posture showed she was uncomfortable and still shaken by all this. Yet she was trying to make light of it with that saying.

"...Right…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shadow walked down the street later that day, heading toward a local cafe. In all the commotion, he completely forgot he didn't eat breakfast until his stomach gave him a very loud reminder as he was working on his findings. It was a bit convenient though, it gave him some time to think…

A dog has been committing all these murders?... Is that possible? The scale and the people that have been killed means that the dog would have to be fully aware of what it was doing… So it _couldn't_ have been a wild UD could it? And how did it manage to get criminals from _Prison island_ into Westopolis? No, there had to be something to this he was missing….

The disgruntled hedgehog grumbled to himself as he walked into the cafe and sat at the counter. He ordered a muffin and cup of coffee absentmindedly as he wracked his brain for answers.

Actually, there was that other hedgehog… The blue one that showed up earlier at the crime scene.

 _The culprit always returns to the scene of the crime…._

Shadow narrowed his eyes. His expression was perfectly calm, dare he say even as calm as Bio, except there was a bit of cockiness there as well. And his eyes were _similar_ to the dog…. Just without the orange mixed in. Shadow placed his head on the counter. He could feel the headache forming….

His ears flicked to the sound of the plate and cup being set next to his head. He looked up and thanked the boy behind the counter before he started nibbling on the muffin.

That blue hedgehog may have the answers to his many questions….

He needed to find him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How to find him was the question. It's not as if he had much information to go with. Just what he looked like and honestly…

Then again how many _blue hedgehogs_ could **possibly** be running around?

He sipped at his coffee as he called up his favorite lynx. He needed to ask about that Manny kid anyways….

"Good afternoon Shadow~" Nicole cooed. Well she was in a better mood… "How's that case of yours going?"

"I have a lead but i need you to help me find info on 2 people…"

Nicole hummed. "Well you know the drill Shadow."

"I only have one of their file information for you. The other is a description."

"Uggghhhh Shadow!..."

"If you can't find anything on him then i just have to accept it right?" Shadow rubbed his forehead, ears flicking downwards in frustration. "The first name is Manny" he continued, giving her the rest of the information needed to get a more thorough search.

Nicole huffed and the sound of knuckles cracking reached his ears before the sound of typing.

"Hohum… I don't see a criminal background for anyone named Manny… i'm guessing this was the latest victim?"

"Yes."

"So that breaks the pattern huh"

"No."

"No?"

"He attempted to rape his girlfriend before he was murdered."

"Oh."

A pause.

"Well rest in piss then"

" _Nicole"_

"Come on Shadow we both know you're thinking it too. And we also both know i have no sympathy for rapists especially."

Shadow resisted the urge to pound his head against his table. "Still doesnt mean they should be destroyed in such ways. 2 wrongs do not make a right"

"But 3 lefts do"

Shadow took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He could picture her grinning. " _Anyways_ i dont have a name for the other one"

"Another body?"

"No, the suspect."

"Ah well lets see if anything will come up then. Lay it on me~" Nicole sang.

"Well he was a blue hedgehog with peach fur on his muzzle, belly, and arms and had emerald green eyes" Shadow mumbled recalling the memory.

"Uh huh…" Nicole was quiet for a long while before Shadow heard a frustrated grunt. "I can't find anyone who meets that exact description. Ugh, names are so much easier to search…"

"So sorry i couldn't get his," he grumbled. "He disappeared so fast i didn't even get a chance to see where he went let alone ask him any questions"

"Well let's try brainstorming together here. What is it about this hedgehog that makes him your main suspect?"

Shadow sipped his coffee before furrowing his eyebrows. "I believe he may be in control of or helping a canine of some sort commit these murders. The way the bodies are mutilated couldn't possibly be done by a hedgehogs hands, however, i caught him at the scene this morning watching the scene in, dare i say, admiration. From his attitude this morning, i have reason to believe he at least is aware of who is killing all these criminals."

"Helping a canine of some sort?"

"The witness saw a dog before she fainted from lack of air from being choked by her then boyfriend. She described it as 'a big black dog with weird colored eyes and an almost unnatural howl'"

Nicole was super quiet for a while before she made a noise that sound like a cross of a giggle and a snort. "Maybe it was a Hellbeast" she said jokingly.

Shadow frowned. "A what"

"A Hellbeast? You know creatures from hell that come up here to cause mischief and mayhem and… actually it's making a lot of sense now considering the victims…." Nicole sounded thoughtful now. She wasn't being serious was she?

"Nicole did you bang your head on the headboard when Shard was fucking you?"

Shadow heard Nicole choke and suppressed a snicker.

"Shadow! How vulgar!..."

Shadow rolled his eyes at the scandalized tone her voice took up. "Not answering my question?"

" ** _No_**." Nicole huffed loudly. "I was being serious Shadow! Well at first i was joking…. but really! Hellbeasts thrive on chaos and fear and sins! It would make perfect sense! Think about it. Were the first bodies found the 'escaped' criminals from prison island?"

Shadow clenched his jaw. Actually… yes….

"Taking your pause as a yes. Plucking them, dropping them in seemingly public areas, and then just _watching and waiting_ for shit to hit the fan? They jerk off to this kind of stuff man"

Shadow narrowed his eyes and started tapping claws on the desk. "..."

"And the more bodies to show up, the more frenzied with fear people get. In a big city like Westopolis, it is literally the perfect plan and the perfect feeding ground for them"

Shadow pinched the bridge of his nose. "...Alright i will consider everything you just told me"

"Shadow-"

" _Consider_ "

"Oh my god you stubborn ox…. Fine whatever helps you sleep at night. But i know i'm right… though… this brings up another issue as to why it revealed itself to you… Hellbeasts are known to watch from the shadows and almost never take on a form other than their primal states"

"Stay off the gothic sites will ya" Shadow growled, getting annoyed by the notion now.

"Fine fine… You don't have to _believe_ me… but i know i'm right…." she mumbled the last part.

Shadows eyebrow twitched and he rested his head next to the communicator with a soft grumble.

"...Shadow before i go can i ask ya something?"

"What" he groaned, putting a hand over his face.

"You never saw it in its primal form… right?..."

"... No…. why?..."

Nicole hummed. "Hellbeasts are said to bring death to whoever looks into their eyes 3 times."

Shadow inhaled sharply.

"So its a good thing you didnt see its primal form then"

"Mm…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After that little talk with Nicole, Shadow took some time out of the day to actually research Hellbeasts. The more he searched the more it seemed like a reasonable explanation to all the recent happening.

And even though this should have been wonderful to finally get an answer to all the weirdness going on, all it really did was make him livid and even _more_ stressed.

Hellbeasts were a myth, fictional, a legend told to keep people off the streets at night. In other words, _not real_. It was oh so frustrating that this was the most logical explanation he could find to link in with these murders. How the _hell_ was he suppose to explain that to the chief?!

And that thing Nicole said about looking into the eyes… Technically, he only saw his 'primal form' once… There was no doubt in his mind that if this were all true, then that blue hedgehog was definitely it…

Shadow tapped and scratched at his desk, leaving little marks on the desktop as he growled and grumbled to himself. He hated everything right now and honestly… he just wanted to get home and sleep off all this nonsense …

Shadow left earlier than normally that night. They can always call him if anything new happens. Bunnie had been sent home for rest (apparently she pulled an all nighter the night before even though Shadow told her to get going home as well) so he just made a beeline for the front doors and stepped into the chilly night air with a small pout.

Things were getting out of hand…

Shadow walked briskly, intent on getting home for some rest. It would do him some good to clear his mind and think more rationally on the situation. The striped hedgehog closed his eyes for a few seconds as he walked.

He felt himself walk past someone, felt the ice suddenly envelope his spine, felt his ears perk and twitch toward the chuckle, and felt his eyes snap open at the presence.

Did he dare turn around….

"I hear you've been lookin' for lil' ol' me officer….~"

The sultry purr made him cringe before his lips curled and he turned his head to look back at the hedgehog.

His blue fur seemed too bright in the darkness and his eyes were glowing…. He smirked and tilted his head curiously.

Shadow steeled his nerves and turned towards him with a glare. "Thats right… I wish to speak with you…"

"Well how convenient!" the mysterious hedgehog clapped his hands together and wagged his tail like an excited puppy, eyes glowing with amusement. "I wish to speak with you as well! I would've approached you last night but unfortunately," he snickered, "i was a bit busy at the moment…."

Last night…

"And this morning there were just too many people around," he cooed then pressed a finger against his own lips as he grinned. "But now it's nice and quiet… and no will disturb our little talk~"

It _was_ deathly quiet all of a sudden actually...

He took a step forward and Shadow took a step back with a warning growl. A bark of laughter made Shadow's ears flatten, it sounding too loud with how unnaturally quiet and still the environment was.

The hedgehog's laughter descended into giggles before he hugged himself and shivered. "Ooh… Shadow… you don't know how _long_ i've been waiting for someone like you…." he purred.

Shadow scowled. His fight or flight instincts were starting to kick in and Shadow was not one to run from anything. "Be quiet," he growled, making the other stare curiously before narrowing his eyes though the amused glimmer was still there. "I'm taking you in and you're going to tell me why you've been murdering these people"

The hedgehogs lip twitched before spreading into a wide grin and showing off abnormally long fangs. "Why?... Well its simple really..." he winked then mouthed the words 'Don't blink'

Shadows eyes widened as the hedgehog phased out of existence right before his eyes. "What-!?" He felt movement behind him faster than he could react to it.

"Tag!"

The last thing Shadow heard before he was hit hard on the back of the neck, effectively knocking him out cold.

"You're mine~"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shadow groaned as the feeling of something dripping on his face woke him. Water? It better be water… he hoped it was water... He opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times before sitting up slowly and rubbing the back of his neck.

Well he was plenty strong to knock him out like that… Now where the hell was he? Under a tree… in a forest….? The water dripping was dew from the tree leaves. He looked around a bit and flicked his ears. The sounds of nature and soft glow of the moonlight was calming…

But he knew not to let his guard down.

As much as it pained him to admit it… that hedgehog was indeed… a Hellbeast… and if he was hunting him for whatever reason, really strange considering the pattern of murders, he couldn't just sit around and wait to get torn apart.

He stood up and only when he felt the soft coolness of the grass under his feet did he realize he was stripped of his clothing.

Shadow felt a blush creeping up from anger and frustration. He was naked both literally and figuratively. He always kept some kind of protection hidden away on his person… It was uncomfortable to be vulnerable….

Shadow took a deep breath and looked up at the twinkling stars. He could defend himself perfectly fine without a weapon… He shouldn't let himself get too worked up.

He sneered then took off looking for a way out of wherever he was. This wasn't a forest that he recognized. It was too…. pure. Untouched.

Any other time and he would've loved to explore it a bit. But the thought of that hedgehog… that _creature_ jumping him at any given moment shot that idea in the face.

It felt like hours before he finally came to a stop, panting a bit and looking around. Was this exit just non existent? Was he even going anywhere? Everything looked so similar….

A sudden shriek nearly made him jump out of his fur. He found himself heading towards the yell automatically. There was someone else here? A voice in the hack of his mind told him it could've been a trap but when the scream cut off suddenly, he found himself picking up speed. He skidded to a stop in a clear much too similar to the one he woke up in and narrowed his eyes.

2 men were sitting underneath an unusually large tree, vines gagging them and tangled all along their bodies as if the tree itself was keeping them from escaping. They looked utterly terrified as Shadow glowered at them. One of them he recognized immediately and he couldn't fight the curl of his lips as he snarl in pure hatred of the man. The other however… he felt he should know him but couldn't quite pinpoint why…

"Hello again officer~"

Shadow looked up at the blue creature as he sat on one of the branches, smiling down at him gleefully.

"You're looking quite…. ravishing this evening," he purred as he jumped from his perch, landing gracefully between shadow and the 2 men.

Shadow eyes flickered between the 2 men and the blue annoyance. The emerald eyed hedgehog tilted his head before glancing back at the sniveling men.

"Mm… yes they are my… guests…" his tongue poked out before he licked his own lips in anticipation. "You recognize them don't you?~"

"...Only one…." The fucker who cost Bunnie her arm and legs…

"Hm?... Oh… oh my, only the serial bomber?" he pouted a little then waggled a finger. "But not the one who made your best friend suffer?"

Shadows eyes widened and so did the beasts grin.

"The one who haunts her nightmares? The one who basically made it impossible for her to be comfortable around men anymore? Well except you of course…~"

The anger and rage that filled him sudden was like getting punched in the stomach hard. He was the one who….

Shadow clenched his hands into fists as he glared murderously at his friend's ex. " ** _You_** _…._ "

"I found them and brought them here for you…~" he cooed getting Shadows attention again.

"What?"

"Getting away with such horrid actions with something less than death? It's not fair is it?~" he smiled and rocked on his heels. "I know you want nothing more then to see the light fade from their eyes. I'm giving you an opportunity here~"

Shadow glared at the 2 again and scowled. He noticed the hedgehog phase out in his peripheral vision and reappear next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder that made his stiffen.

"Go ahead and rip into them… It'll make you feel better," he whispered with a smirk.

Shadows ear flicked before he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He sighed through his nose and glared balefully at the men before unclenching his hands then placing one on Sonics face to push him away.

"No."

Sonic blinked twice as he stumbled backwards from the sudden shove, caught off guard by Shadows response. "No?"

"I won't kill them"

"Why not?"

"Because… as much as i would enjoy destroying them, it would be a short lived feeling. Getting their blood on my hands would make me no better than them"

The beasts confused looked turned into one of disapproval before he stepped in front of Shadow and stared at him with a small frown. "...You're strange. I can still sense the intent… Well," he turned and stalked towards the hostages. "Maybe you just need a little push"

"Don't you d-!" As Shadow moved to stop the other, vines tangled along his legs effectively trapping and tripping him. Shadow tugged at the annoying weeds before growling.

"Ah, i don't understand…." he mumbled, leaning on the ex's head. "These 2 harmed you by harming those close to you and even though you _want_ to kill them, you would still try to save them? Ah, you mortals and your morals…." he clicked his tongue then shifted and placed a sharp looking claw against the ex's neck, pricking him just slightly and purring at the whimper that escaped him.

"Do you know how easy it would be to cut his head off?~"

He pushed his claw in a little deeper and Shadow felt his breath caught in his throat.

"I could finish them off quickly or prolong the pain" he removed his finger then licked the little droplets off his finger. "Dearest Shadow, i know you know what i am. There's no way you could possibly deny it now~"

Shadow moved into a crouching position and stared up at the other with a frown.

"So let's just cut to the chase shall we?" he tilted his head with a lazy smile. "You wanted me to tell you why i killed them… Like i said, it's simple really" he waggled a finger with a wink. "I was hungry~"

Shadow said nothing and just watched him cautiously.

"I feed off lust see, blood lust, sexual lust," he purred and tapped a finger on top of the exs head. "It's all the same to me... it's been decades… maybe even a whole century since i've had such fresh meat…"

"...2 of the bodies you destroyed were missing prisoners from Prison Island which was nowhere near Westopolis. Explain"

The hedgehog snapped his fingers. "Ah yes those 2… Well since you brought that up, that brings us to why you're here Shadow"

"What do you mean?" he grumbled while trying to break the vines and failing.

"Well," the blue one drawled, as he circled his prey calmly. "Every century or so, a tamer is born into the mortal world…"

The vines shifted and moved so that they were still holding the men down but had their chests exposed. Sonic ran his toe claws over the bombers chest, leaving light trails of blood before placing his foot against the man's face and pressing his head back against the tree bark.

"A mortal that can satisfy our hunger and keep my kind from getting…. _too_ rambunctious…" he looked back at Shadow with that same seemingly innocent smile. "And i know you're mine~ I just had to lay out the right bait. Of course i got a little hungry along the way but… i gotta eat too" he shrugged.

"...You killed all those people… just to get my attention?!..." Shadow yelped as more vines tangled themselves around his arms and made him fall backwards on his ass.

The appalled tone of his voice made him pout. "Yes~ The blacker the heart the tastier it is to me. Why is this a big deal to you?"

"Though those people were absolute filth, and i personally would go medieval on them…" he glared at the men before returning his attention to the confused beast, "that doesn't give anyone the right to play grim reaper!"

Sonic moved his foot slowly then turned to gaze at Shadow, eyes glowing with specks of orange mixed in. "You're so silly Shadow… It's almost adorable" he purred before his fangs and muzzle lengthened suddenly.

"Almost."

Shadow watched with wide eyes as the hedgehog in front of him started to shift. His lips curled back as he gritted his teeth and clenched his fist, a deep growl forming in his throat. His eyes narrowed as his arms bulked up, the sudden change in mass making his fists fall to the ground with a thump as he hunched over. His toes dug into the ground as his body continued to shift, his legs changing to resemble a more wolf like structure and his tail lengthening and curling up. His fur became shaggier and darker to resemble more of a dark navy blue rather than the bright blue it once was. His quills lengthened as well and mixed with shaggy fur around his broadened neck to create a mane that protected his neck from attacks. His maw opened up to show rows of dangerously sharp teeth before a roar made Shadow flinch and his ears flatten against his head.

The beast crouched on all fours and stared at the awestruck officer before he was suddenly directly in front of his face.

Shadow barely resisted jumping back from the movement that was too fast for his eyes to see (not to mention too fast for someone with that much bulk) and just stared into the green-orange eyes that sparkled with amusement and hunger.

" ** _Hm… no fear… i did manage to shock you though_** ," he chuckled then lifted his head and licked the escaping drool off his chops. " ** _That's good… A tamer should show no fear_** "

He turned away from the still shocked ebony hedgehog and padded over to his long overdue meal before snorting in the faces of the ex. The ex closed his eyes, held his breath and held back a whimper as he felt him lick at the still bleeding cut on his neck then moved towards the bomber.

The bomber tensed as he felt the hellbeasts breath on his face and saw the curl of his lips to reveal those fangs that were intent on ripping his throat out. The beast was close, too close, to biting into him when...

 _Better him than me._

That little thought, that one moment with his guard down was all it took to have the beasts interest redirected. He didn't even have time to react properly before teeth and claws dug into his skin, tearing away at his flesh.

Shadow's breath caught in his throat as he watched with morbid curiosity. It was like watching a car crash… he just couldn't look away. Even as the body under the rabid animal stopped twitching and the grass became stained with his blood, he continued to claw and tear into him. His ears twitched at every sound of bones snapping and organs being squashed under those huge paw-hands. It made him feel queasy. But the mixed feelings he was getting made him feel even worse.

Satisfaction, disgust, envy, rage, guilt.

He was glad the fucker was dead, which in turn made him angry at himself. Even as he preaches that cold blooded killing is wrong, he felt envious that he didn't get to rip into the bastard himself.

What kind of officer of the law was he?

He forced his eyes closed tightly and lowered his head. "..."

" ** _Hmm… guilt? You continue to be a strange one Shadow_** ," he mumbled as he cut open the corpse's thigh and removed the femur to nibble on a bit before he bit into it, snapping it in half. " ** _Envy and satisfaction all swirling around inside you and you have time to feel guilty? Because you couldn't save someone you hated….?_** " he sighed through his nose then turned towards the frightened bomber. " ** _Welp, anyways_** "

The hellbeast trotted over and hummed. " ** _I wonder if i could just rip your head right~ off your body…~_** " he cooed then reached for the human's head.

" _Stop_."

The tone in Shadows voice made him stop as his paw-hands touched the quivering cowards cheeks. He glanced back with big eyes, staring into Shadows deep red eyes.

If not for the current situation, he would've looked cute with that puppy dog face.

"The killing stops now."

He pouted then moved his hands off the human's head. " ** _Oh really…_** "

Shadow glared with narrowed eyes.

" ** _Well you look serious…. But if you really want it to stop then you have to tame me_** "

"How do you expect me to do so when i'm tied up by these damn vines?!" he growled out through his teeth.

The beast laughed. " ** _You can't tame me by force mortal! You have to give me something…._** ," he smirked and rolled onto his back to stare at him with amusement in his multi colored eyes, " ** _something that i want_** "

"What could you _possibly_ want from me?" Other than his sanity of course...

" _ **Come now Shadow think about it really** , _really, _ **hard** …._" he purred and rolled back onto his belly, staying crouched down and waving his tail around lazily. " ** _A good way to tame a wild animal…. is to feed them no?_** "

Shadow raised an eyeridge. It only took about 10 seconds for it to click in his brain and his eyes widened as a neat blush stained his cheeks.

" _Hell_ no"

A pout. " ** _Well then i can always continue to feed myself… Westopolis is quite the big city and i could eventually run out of convicts to snack on…_** "

"...Are you threatening me"

" ** _Mmm?~_** " he licked his chops clean then smirked. " ** _I hear pure hearts can be tastier than black hearts… Especially the lustful ones_** "

Shadows fists clenched so hard he was sure his claws were digging into his own palms. Threatening the lives of innocents…. just to get into his pants…

He was definitely some kind of demon.

Shadow took a long deep breath then sighed and slumped in defeat. "...Fine…"

The things he did to protect and serve…

He heard him coming closer but he didn't bother looking up. He felt his hands cup his cheek and tilt his head up. He reverted back to his previous normal (?) hedgehog form and just gave him such a disgustingly adorable and sweet smile.

Didn't help that he still had some blood on his face…

"Stop trying to look cute and innocent…" he grumbled and looked down as he felt the vines loosen their hold on him.

The hellbeast just chuckled and ran his bloody fingers through his quills. "Well i am plenty cute…~ And i can be innocent~"

"You just threatened to kill people if i don't sleep with you. That's not very innocent."

"Hah well… Post-taming… Us hellbeasts would do just about anything to get what we want…~ but once we have it, we will be forever loyal" he licked Shadows cheek then nipped his ear.

Shadow mumbled under his breath. Once he felt the vines let go of him, he rubbed at his wrists a bit. The cobalt creature took the little moment of distraction to start licking and nibbling at his neck making Shadow gasp and place his hands on the others chest.

Shadow was laid back on the soft cool grass gently, before his hands started running through his fur to rub and softly scratch at the delicate skin hidden underneath. He hummed and licked at Shadows lips before straddling him and running circles on his crotch with a finger.

Meanwhile, behind them the bomber was disgusted but it didn't matter really. The vines released him for a grand total of 4 seconds before a large one wrapped around his neck tightly and pulled him into the darkness of the undergrowth.

Shadow, too distracted by the stimulation he was receiving, didn't notice the choked yelps or the snap that followed afterwards.

A small but smug smile curved the blue ones lips before he started littering kisses on Shadow's chest and torso while his hand cupped him and his thumb teased at the slit.

Shadows hands rested on the others shoulders as he trailed down and pressed his tongue against the head of his cock. He lapped at it and sucked on it until he was fully unsheathed.

Shadow gripped on his shoulders a bit tighter as he took him into his mouth. _Gods_ , he really shouldn't be enjoying this as much as he was. But damn, if he wasn't good with his mouth.

The hedgehog sucked and bobbed his head on Shadows dick, running his tongue around the base and massaging the head by swallowing around it.

Did he just have no gag reflex what so ever?

Shadow closed his eyes tightly and bit his lower lip to stop some of the more embarrassing noises from escaping. A choked moan escaped however when he pulled away and gripped at his sensitive cock firmly. He pumped along the base and massaged it in ways that had Shadow squirming and drooling and melting in his hands.

"Tsk, why are you holding back?"

He opened one eye slightly at the whining tone in the others voice as his lips turned downwards into a frown. "What… are you on about… now" he panted out.

The hellbeast pouted a little before pressing his thumb against the tip then running his hand down to give a light squeeze to the base. Shadow sucked in a breath, swallowing a moan before he tilted his head back and gazed up at the starry sky with lust filled eyes.

"That. You're holding back your moans… Why?"

Shadow growled a little. "Why should i give you that satisfaction…?"

"So stubborn…~" he shrugged then sat up, leaving one finger on the tip of his hard on as he made the movement. "Well that's fine… I can make you moan for me" he cooed mischievously before pulling him onto his lap suddenly.

"Hey! What are you-!"

"Shh…" he gripped onto Shadow chin with his free hand and placed a light kiss on his lips. "Just remain calm and relax. I won't hurt you~"

Shadow blinked and looked away with a blush. He tried to get out of his grip but he was so… strong, jeez. His other hand moved from his waist to his butt and squeezed his a bit, making shadow shiver and swallow a whine, before spreading him open.

Shadow's ears folded as a light noise escaped his throat. This felt so demoralizing… However being spread was only the beginning. He nearly jumped out of his fur when he felt something cold and wet poke against his tailhole.

 _What the-_

"Relax…~" he whispered and moved the hand on his butt to wrap around his waist again. He kept a firm hold on Shadow's chin to keep him from trying to look back.

"What… What is…"

"Shh…"

He gave Shadow a small lick as it pushed and prodded against him. The odd feeling made it really hard for him to relax. It was… intruding and yet strangely pleasurable… It wasn't even inside him yet though.

"Now take a deep breath"

Shadow gripped on blue thighs and did as he was told for once. The hedgehog smiled and moved his hand from his waist to his hard on to stroke him as it pushed inside him slowly.

Shadow yelped slightly and panted as he shook. The blue hedgehog was very much enjoying the faces Shadow was making… Whatever it was pushed its way deeper in slowly. Shadow slumped on the other, drooling on his hand slightly as it pulled out a bit and pushed back in…

The only noises Shadow allowed himself to make were huffs and pants. The whines were hard to hold back with just how _weird_ it felt. It wasn't even that it was painful or pleasurable really, just intruding…. The little pokes and prods from the inside didn't really help to relax him either. The hand on his dick was nice though…

And then that unknown prod brushed against that bundle of nerves and he gripped on those thighs so tightly he thought for sure he was going to cause serious damage.

But he only heard a chuckle as the hand on his dick tightened a bit and the hand on his chin lifted his head to meet those glowing, lust filled eyes.

"And now the fun starts" was all he got before the prod pressed and thrust against his prostate.

Shadow clenched his jaw and tried to squirm away from the prod but was held still. The thrusting continued for what felt like ages but in reality was only a few minutes before he felt it stop and pull out of him. Shadow went limp as soon as the intruding thing left.

He felt himself being laid in the grass again and the kisses that was pressed against his face before a soft whisper made his ear twitch.

"Jeez even through all that you're still holding back?... You sure are good at being stubborn Shadow"

Shadow growled weakly then yipped as he was turned onto his belly and had his waist lifted.

"Ok enough preparations. I'm starting to get impatient," he pouted then gripped his waist tightly and slipped himself into Shadow.

Shadow twitched and gripped at the grass as the hedgehog pushed in fully. He heard the light purr and moan from the one above him before he draped himself over his back and licked at his cheek.

Shadow felt his fingertips brush along the underside on his length as he pulled out half way and slipped back in quickly. He huffed and and bit his lip so hard he was sure he was bleeding.

Oh dear _gods!~_

This felt way better than whatever was inside him before (and in this new position he felt as if he knew exactly what it was) and keeping that vow not to just give up and let it happen was getting harder and harder…!

"Come on~ i know you want to give in~," he nipped at Shadow's ear with a coo. "Stop being so tense, relax and enjoy yourself…"

Shadow grunted and clawed at the soft earth under him.

"I mean you might as well, you're gonna be stuck with me for a long, long~ time" he snickered then gave him a hard thrust making Shadow yelp.

The ebony hedgehog's ears lowered and his tongue poked out to lick at his bruised bottom lip as he was pounded into. He really despised the fact that he had a point… But Shadow just was not the type to roll over without a fight.

Then again, he did kinda give himself to this monster already (just look at the position he's in)... And he was _soooo close_.

He was avoiding that spot on purpose wasn't he.

Shadow groaned and squirmed under him. "...Fuck… quit it… Alright already, stop, just- ugh…!" His speech was a jumbled mess, he really just wanted to cum right now.

"Huh? You want me to stop?" he pouted and played with Shadows tail a little before pulling out slowly. He stopped when Shadow growled out a, "No!"

The blue one tilted his head forward then pulled out anyways and turned Shadow onto his back before straddling him again. "Then~ what is it?"

Shadow glared balefully with red cheeks and ears then looked away, his lips forming a small pout. "Just stop teasing me already…"

A blink and a chuckle. "But you're teasing me too Shadow. So how about this. I'll give you what you want after you give me what i want, k?"

Shadow closed his eyes as he sighed through his nose. "..." He felt the other's hand rub at his tummy a bit, getting a little purr out of him, as he slipped back into him. "Mmm…." Shadow let a small moan escape and flexed his toes before peeking at the one above him.

He grinned happily and licked at Shadows lips before kissing and rolling his hips against him. Shadow kissed back and placed his hands on blue shoulders as he moaned and whined into the kiss. They pressed their tongues together and purred as they made out sloppily before the hellbeast broke the kiss and redirected his attention to his neck.

He nipped and sucked on him as he thrust deep and fast. His ear flicked and twitched at the moans and gasps coming from his tamer and he purred in satisfaction as he left bites and hickeys.

Shadow tilted his head back allowing him more access as his hands slipped from his shoulders and ran up through his soft fur to wrap his arms around his neck.

The green eyed hedgehog kissed at his forehead then pushed his legs up and forward so he could get a better angle to hit that spot Shadow wanted so badly.

And once he did hit that bundle, Shadow screamed.

His screams of pleasure sent a shiver down the hedgehogs spine before he grinned and pounded against that spot, drawing out more of his delicious screams and moans.

Shadow twitched and tensed up before he came, finally, with a deep pleased moan. The blue hedgehog grunted from the sudden tightness and pushed in deep before he released as well with a purry moan.

Shadow went limp on the grass and panted, twitching slightly as he felt the other pull out then start to lick his tummy and torso clean.

"Mmmhm~ perfect~"

Shadow ignored him as he stared up at the moon above them blankly. He frowned when the smiling face of the other obscured his vision of the peaceful looking sky.

"Now was that so hard….?"

"Don't push it…: he grumbled. His entire body was numb and now he _really_ just wanted to sleep…

He snickered then licked Shadow's forehead. "Mhm… Good night Shadow~" he purred as the cop fell unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shadow bolted up so fast he almost gave himself whiplash. He held his breath for too long before he let out a heavy sigh and groaned.

Ugh… he had a massive headache…

Wait where was he?

Shadow looked around to find he was in his apartment, in his bed, with Rouge asleep in his recliner chair. Huh… When did he get home last night?... All he remembered was…. Oh… Oh gods.

Shadow looked around the room slowly. Nothing looked or felt different…. Was that just the weirdest wet dream he ever had from lack of sleep?

He groaned again and rubbed at his own head. The noise made a white ear twitch before blue eyes fluttered open and locked with his.

"Shadow…?"

"Good morning Rouge… Do you know what time i-"

Rouge cut him off when she jumped into his arms. "Shadow!"

"Wha! Hey, Rouge what is it? What's wrong?" Shadow hugged her and rubbed at her ear.

"Ah.. You know i get worried… when i heard you left the office early and didn't make it back home yet i just… " she crossed her arms with a small pout. "Dont scare me like that again"

Shadow blinked then smiled. "Sorry. Won't let it happen again"

Rouge huffed. "I'm just glad Sonic found you and brought you home is all…"

"...Sonic?"

As if on cue, a familiar blue hedgehog poked his head in with a smile and Shadow felt like shooting himself.

"Oh you're awake! Great~ See Rouge didn't i tell you not to worry," he smiled that grossly innocent smile that made him want to curl his lips.

"Yeah but… Ah i'm just a worrywart is all"

Sonic walked in and tapped on Rouge's shoulder gently. "Nah its ok i understand… Hey why don't you go and make something for him to eat. I would but i'm not much of a cook heheh…."

Rouge raised an eyebrow then shrugged one shoulder before she gave Shadow another hug then slipped off the bed and left, leaving the 2 alone.

The moment she was out the door, Sonic knelt at the bedside and rested his head in his hands with a wide, smug grin.

"Hello~"

Shadow threw a punch before the thought even crossed his mind but, unfortunately, Sonic caught it just as quickly. "Well that's not a very nice way to greet your partner"

" _You are not my partner_ " he hissed through his clenched teeth.

"Well you tamed and fed me last night so like it or not you're stuck with me. Hehe~"

Shadow threw himself back and glared at the ceiling. "... So your name is Sonic…"

"Mhm~ I was named that due to my amazing speed," he cooed.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Don't you think your name is something you should tell someone _before_ you sleep with them"

"Well it's not like you asked… Besides i was just so excited to finally meet you!" he nuzzled his head against Shadow's hand.

Shadow raised an eyebrow as he looked at the hedgehog at his side. "...So now that i… tamed you…. you won't be killing anyone else?..."

"Not unless you allow it," he said nudging his muzzle under Shadow's hand and looking up at him.

Shadow stared blankly for a bit before petting his muzzle then frowning. "Then what will you eat?..."

Sonic chuckled. "Oh don't worry about that~..." Shadow glared and Sonic raised a hand. "I can just any raw meat you give me… but… I don't doubt you will give me something with more… substance every once in awhile"

Shadows eyebrow twitches before he sat up again and pinched the bridge of his nose. Sonic hugged his head suddenly and licked at his face like a literal dog, making him groan and sputter.

"Gods damn it Sonic….!"

"Heheheheheh~"

What in hell's name has he gotten himself into.

Bonus~

"So you're telling me that the murders will stop?"

"Yes sir"

"And how am i supposed to believe that with no culprit caught? How am i supposed to explain that to the _public_ with no evidence to support that?"

Yeah, he knew this was going to be quite the bitch to deal with. Fuck hellbeasts and their entire existence…

"You'll just have to trust me chief. "

The chief ran a hand down his face with a disgruntled groan. "i'd love nothing more than to do so and put this shitshow behind us but you know with no evidence or culprit, the press will think we are covering something up… And honestly you coming to me, telling me this, makes me think _you_ might be hiding something yourself Shadow"

Shadow shrugged. "There will be plenty of evidence to show i am not the killer so i'm not worried. But i have no other answers for you chief. I'm sorry but this is one case that's better left alone now."

The chief narrowed his eyes. "...But you do know something…."

Shadow shrugged again. "Perhaps. But the real question is 'would you believe me if i told you?'"

Before the chief could respond, scratches at the door distracted him.

"What the fuck is that?"

Shadow opened the door slightly and a pure black dog squeezed his way in and wandered over to the chief's side, tail wagging lazily. On all fours, this dog was as tall as the chief's desk, jeez!

"Where'd this dog come from?"

"Hes mine. I found him recently. Or more like he found me but that's a long story…" Shadow tugged at the collar hidden among the black fur to pull him back to his side.

"I see…. So that's it then? This case ends with 9 murders and no culprit?"

"Yep that's it," Shadow tilted his head in the chief's direction. "Just say how they were all rapists and murderers and people will relax."

Shadow pulled his dog along with him as he left the chief's office without another word.

The chief entwined his fingers together with a frown. "..."

Bonus 2~

"So the whole 'looking into a hellbeasts eyes 3 times will bring death' thing is false?"

Sonic, chewing on a chicken bone, nodded. "Yeah that won't happen. It's more like a person's own paranoia that causes their death. Though some hellbeasts do carry an aura of bad luck around them…. It helps when they're hunting"

Shadow held his own chin in thought. "What about leaving charred footprints where you walk?"

"Oh no i'm not old enough to be able to do that"

"Not old….. What?"

Sonic looked up at him with big eyes. "Only the older hellbeasts leave trails like that when they walk the earth"

"...So how old are you….?" he asked warily with narrowed eyes.

Sonic snorted. "Im old enough in mortal years relax~"

"Answer my question."

"Fine fine…. I'm like… between 25 and 30 in mortal years i guess" he rubbed the back of his own head with one hand and twirled the chicken bone in the other. "But to us hellbeasts that super young, like babu young~"

"Please never say that again."

Though he suppose that explained a lot….

Bonus 3~

"Shadow! Hi!~"

Shadow waved to the small cheerful cat nurse as he walked into their home with a huge dog behind him. "Hello Lucy, how have you been?"

"Fine~ Just fine~ Oh! You have a dog now?" lucy squealed and immediately went to pet the large canine who happily accepted the attention.

Shadow blinked then turned and looked at his brother, Bio who just stared at the dog before looking at him and pointing at it.

Shadow raised a hand. "Please don't ask. Lets just leave it at 'we found each other' ok?"

Bio raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Well it seemed tame enough so Bio wasn't gonna throw a fit…

Shadow looked at the happy cooing cat then back at his brother and rolled his eyes. How Bio, the most emotionless living being he's ever met, managed to get Lucy, a small and peppy and almost always happy cat, was beyond him.

Maybe opposites really did attract.

"You are such a beautiful dog! And such unique eyes~" Lucy petted and rubbed at the dog's head happily. A sweet moment until one of the dog's paw just pressed on Lucy's boob making her squeak in surprise.

The dog wagged his tail faster as he pawed at her chest making her blush lightly. She was sensitive….

Shadow grabbed his collar and pulled him away from Lucy before Bio actually tried to murder him. He got pretty possessive when it came to Lucy.

"Sorry about that, looks like i still have more training to do," he grumbled and ignored Bio glare from the background.

"Ahahah… I'm sure it was just an accident though…" Lucy waved him off.

Judging from that look in those green orange eyes, that absolutely was not an accident.

 **To this day im still confused how no one ever asks who Bio is. But i suppose its pretty obvious huh.**

 **Fun Fact: that forest scene could've gone completely differently. It would still end in sex mind you but the scene itself... Well...**


End file.
